


Donald Trump Used A Dead Cat's Carcass As A Dildo

by sullendean



Category: Donald Trump - Fandom
Genre: Other, Sex, cat dildo, dildo, donald trumps ass, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullendean/pseuds/sullendean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the title says it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donald Trump Used A Dead Cat's Carcass As A Dildo

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU READ THIS LET ME SAY THAT I WILL HAPPILY ATTEND YOUR FUNERAL

“Hm. I m a dumass so y not go on2 te streets of Russlaska (Russian Alaska) and find meself a gr8 ded cat carcass. I’v been cravin to stik 1 up my as$ lately” DOnal sed as he rubbed his ass hungrily as he thougt abwt tat jucy dead boby slidding in an owt of his moldwee asswhole. DoneeLd wakked his ugby toupeed azz outta his hous and ont2 the str3etz.

He spootted his shinig starr. The cat caracss dint even have de head. It lo0ked av if da hed had bean riped and poolled off evr so swowly bi cars wunning it ovar and ovir agan. He picked the body up off the ground. the blod was drid on3 it. it wouldve myde a gr8 lubricant ifet was stell wet. 

dang flabberg9it.

Butt at lest it wass a deab kat’s deokaying, mezsy booby. Jus wwat lil donnee neided. Donad puld his panera breadts ovf ad stucc the bead cet op hees ass. the end gud stry oky dockye


End file.
